WO 01/05008 A1 discloses the control of polarization of the laser emission of a Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSELs). Furthermore, the fabrication of arrays of polarization controlled VCSELs of the same polarization by means of one dimensional grating structure over the entire array of VCSELs in a single processing step is described.
The described arrays lack of flexibility such that the potential applications are limited.